Finding Captain Kyle
by Mushroomian
Summary: Sergeant Jeheravi and Captain Kyle are attacking an airbase on the Japanese front, but then they get captured and separated! Will Jeheravi and his crew he eventually gathers escape from the POW camp and find Kyle, or die trying?


Cpt Kyle's POV:

As Srgt Latrivis Jehevari and Cpt Aaron Kyle crawled through the jungle, Kyle told Jehevari, "Stop. There is some tanks coming. Woah. That is a lot of Japs. There are also a couple POWs. I feel bad for them. Wish I could help them. We're nearly there, so load your rifle and I will load mine." As they both load their Springfields, they heard some Japanese Zeroes in the sky to confirm that they were close. "The damn bolt won't push forward!", Jehevari yelled. "There, I'll help you" Kyle said. "And uh... there!" They crawled all the way to the vantage point the guys back home told them about. As expected, there were two lightly armed guards having a smoke in the cave. "Get out your Thompson." whispered Kyle. Jehevari did, and they went into the cave and when they pointed their guns at the soldiers, they put their hands up in surrender yelling, "違う！私を撮影しないでください！してください！私は死にたくない！私は家族を持っている！", but they shot them anyway.

Srgt Jehevari's POV:

When they pointed their rifles at the large fuel tanks next to the hangars, Kyle made a signal and then they both fired. Jehevari relished in the explosion, and shot another round at another tank. He has a clear view of the tanks. 'Boom. Chik-Chik. Boom. Chik-Chik.' Was all Jehevari could hear. When Jehevari ran out of ammo, he reloaded as quick as he could. Then, he saw a small Japanese platoon heading their way. Jehevari told his Captain the info, and he said "alright. Its about time we go. But they were too late! They were tied up, but not without a fight from Jehevari, killing 6 Japanese, and destroying 2 type 100 sub-machineguns with his sniper rifle before getting knocked out by one of the troops.

12 Hours later...

Jehevari woke up and saw he was tied up and in a cell, remembering the fight and that he was now a POW. "Great. Just fucking great. I'm stuck in a call as a prisoner of war." Jehevari muttered. The Japanese guard on duty yelled, "Quiet, American! Or friends kill you!" "Ah, shut up." Jehevari remarked. "What you say to me?" "I said, SHUT UP!" "Oooh. You get it now. You see!" And as the Japanese guard left his confinement, Jeheravi quickly devised a plan. 4 minutes later, when the guard came back, he started his plan. But he was surprised to see a German officer come in the room. The officer came into the cell and yelled, "Halt die Klappe Dummkopf! Jetzt bleiben in der Zelle und nicht diese Wache Respektlosigkeit im Dienst! Sie hören mir? Sie besser ... Jetzt ruhig bleiben und sonst werde ich die anderen Wachen auf Sie!" and right when the officer left the room, he got up (since the soldiers only tied up his hands, and they were in front for some reason), took the officer's pistol, and pulled the trigger. But nothing happened. The officer had the safety on just in case of this. Then the officer yelled down the hall way "Dieser Gefangene nahm meine Pistole, aber es war auf Sicherheit! Ich muss hier zwei Soldaten, jetzt! So bald wie möglich!" and two Japanese soldiers came in and one stabbed his hand with his bayonet, while the other screamed "これは残酷です！やめて！これは適切ではない！私は株式であなたをヒットする！私は、伍長があなたに命じる！私はあなたの指揮官だ忘れないでください！あり...良い。今彼の傷を修復！" The guards pulled him to a medical room and the guard that stabbed him was ordered to leave. The remaining guard told him, "Hey Latrivis! It's me, Victor! Remember me? We were on Iwo Jima together attacking a large POW camp." Jeheravi responded, "Ya, I remember" "Now hold still while I put the bandages on." "Ok." "So, Latrivis, how did you get here in the first place? Whatever the story, you were lucky to be here." "So, me and Captain Kyle were going through the woods of Peleliu when suddenly POW trucks go by. We went on when they passed, until finally we got to the vantage point on top of the hill. We kill two guards when they were yelling something in Japanese. Then we shoot as many of the fuel tanks as possible before getting captured. Then I woke up here, and you know the rest." Jehevari explained.

"I need to distract the guards so you can escape, but take this Nambu first. You'll need it." said Victor.

_ Find out next time if Jehevari can escape the POW camp and track down his Captain, or be fail and be stuck!_


End file.
